una elección, cambia tu vida
by neko alessa
Summary: Zoro se encontrará con unos viejos amigos, y también con alguien que le hará pensar de otra forma. Será Zoro capaz de contener sus deseos o por el contrario se irá con ella... Lean no sean vagos xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una idea tan rara como yo, pero no pude evitar escribirlo.**_

_**¿Disclaimer? bitch please yo soy rebelde, no lo necesito xD**_

Se despertó por los rayos del sol que se colocaron en su rostro; en su intento por seguir durmiendo se aferró a la almohada continua pero un olor lo embriagó, olía a flores y cerezo.

Se levantó de golpe.

La buscó como si fuera el aire que necesitara: _ella_ no estaba.

Recordó, entonces, que lo que había pasado allí no se iba a repetir, al menos eso pensaba él.

Ya echado en su cama se dispuso a recordar, con la ayuda del magnífico olor a cerezo y flores, como había comenzado todo...

***************largo, muy, muy largo flashback***************

Zoro salía de su casa para reunirse con unos amigos, cerrando la puerta y girándose a la calle...se quedó petrificado, algo así como cuando el cejillas veía a una "doncella".

Era la mujer más hermosa que pudieran captar sus ojos, o bueno su ojo:

Con una larga cabellera azabache hasta la cintura, y ni que decir de esa cintura que se movía según se contoneaban sus caderas. _Ella_ usaba un vestido que le quedaba como una segunda piel, corto pero a la vez decente sin sobrepasar los límites. Esos tacones altos solo le hacía desbordar más la sensualidad que poseía _ella_. Zoro siguió mirando hacia la parte superior con descaro y vió sus pechos moviéndose al compás de su caminar, se sonrojó pero siguió subiendo su vista hasta ver su rostro. Sus sonrosados labios macando una enigmática sonrisa, y sus ojos ESPEREN sus ojos estaban cubiertos bajo unos lentes de sol oscuros, así que no podía ver esos ojos que le había despertado su curiosidad.

_"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? yo no debo distraerme con mujeres tan...tan...candentes? -se sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, y observando por el rabillo del ojo que ella no estaba- Ya no importa, total a ella no la veré nunca más." _ pensaba Zoro a la vez que se subía a su auto color verde.

Zoro se estacionó frente a un restaurante del cual conocía muy bien. Él portaba una camisa azul con dos botones abiertos, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de cuero. Entró al restaurante, miró en donde estaban sus amigos en la mesa y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario _**(N/A: vamos era Zoro, con suerte no se perdió en el camino al restaurante xD)...**_

-¡Vamos Zoro estamos al frente tuyo ¿Cómo te puedes perder?!- chilló Nami.

Zoro se quedó quieto, gruñó y avanzando a grandes zancadas se sentó en unos de los asientos, al lado de Nami.

La mesa era grande con nueve sillas a su alrededor, con uno de ellos precediendo, ese era Luffy.

Zoro conoció a Luffy cuando eran unos críos, después de la muerte de una querida amiga, sin duda Luffy es la persona más estupenda e ingenua que había conocido. Luego su grupo se extendió incorporando a Nami, Vivi, Sanji y Ussop. En los dos últimos años de la escuela conocieron a Law, su joven profesor de ciencias y medicina, el cual ni sabían los motivos de la cual se había unido a ellos pues siempre estaba serio e indiferente.

Y después de cuatro años de terminar la escuela y cada uno seguir su camino por separado se reunían de nuevo, todos.

Zoro observó que habían cuatro asientos vacíos en su delante, se preguntó quienes faltaban así que empezó a enumerarlos a todos...

_"Haber están Luffy, Nami, Vivi y el estúpido del cejillas. Somos cinco personas contándome conmigo, solo faltan Ussop y Law. Pero porque faltan cuatro asientos? a menos que hubiera algunos invitados..."_

Nami observó como el peliverde dudaba el porque de que sobraran cuatro sillas, así que decidió molestarlo:

-Oi Zoro, sabes que podíamos venir acompañados verdad?- alegando de que podían venir con pareja.

-Mira quien habla- contesto el peliverde con notable sarcasmo.

Ante eso Nami se asustó, tenía razón ella había venido sola. Miró a Sanji, el cual estaba concentrado ¿En qué? pues se encontraba conversando con Vivi, de lo contrario hubiera pateado al marimo ese. Mas no se iba a rendir ante Zoro, no señor, ella era Nami...

-¡Oi minna tengo hambre, a qué hora van a venir Ussop y Law!- no, no era Nami quien gritaba, era nada más que el tarado del sombrero de paja interrumpiendo las conversaciones y discusiones de todos.

-Pero si ya llegue- dijo un narigudo de pelo rizado, el cual estaba acompañado de una delgada rubia tomados de la mano.

Luffy volteó y exclamó:

-¡Ussop y...

-Kaya- le contestó la rubia.

-...Kaya!- terminó de exclamar Luffy -por fin llegaron, aunque falta Torao.

Se saludaron entre todos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Te veo bien acompañado Ussop- dijo Nami observando a la rubia.

-¿Te conozco de algún lugar?- pregunto Vivi, llamando la atención de todos.

Kaya la miró confundida e intento buscar en sus recuerdos lo que preguntaba la peliceleste, lo recordó.

-Claro, tú también estas en la universidad de Tokio.

.Mira que el mundo es un pañuelo- contestó Vivi riéndose.

Todos observaban como conversaban estas dos y eran ajenos a ellos. Hasta que les interrumpió una voz fría e indiferente:

-Veo que se divierten- habló un chico de ojos grises, y varios tatuajes.

Luffy se levantó y dijo:

-¡Torao y...

-Nico Robin- contesto Law, ya que observaba que su chica no respondía.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó la bella morena, sintiendo como se le humedecían los ojos.

-...Robin, volviste- dijo Luffy abrazando a la morena.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa acá?!1- gritó Nami un poquito celosa.

-Son hermanos- contestó Law, esa era la razón por la cual no partía la cara a ese chico por tocar a su bella morena.

A claro solo eran hermanos, esperen...

-¡¿NANIIIIIII?!- gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Kaya que no sabía mucho de ello y Zoro que estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock.

_"Es la misma no cabe duda es la misma, pero como diablos y encima es hermana de Luffy cuándo?. Sin duda el mundo es un puto pañuelo" _pensaba cierto peliverde

**Continuará...**

_**Bien acá queda este fin, si es que se continúa. Todo depende de ustedes.**_

_**Es una rara idea pero nada va a terminar como ustedes piensan xD, me encanta dar la contra. **_

_**Ustedes dejaran reviews porque son malotes xD bye bye **_


	2. interés

**Acá el otro capítulo n.n**

A claro solo eran hermanos, esperen...

-¡¿NANIIIIIII?!- gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Kaya que no sabía mucho de ello y Zoro que estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock.

_"Es la misma no cabe duda es la misma, pero como diablos y encima es hermana de Luffy cuándo?. Sin duda el mundo es un puto pañuelo" _pensaba cierto peliverde.

-Luffy, no esperaba verte…-dijo Robin mirando a Law, obviamente él lo sabía.

Este esquivó la mirada tratando de esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción, pues había sorprendido a Robin. Y en su defensa dijo:

-Yo no sabía nada- sin disimular el tono irónico que usaba.

Antes de que Robin pudiera articular palabra alguna, Luffy se separó de ella y limpiándose con el antebrazo sus lágrimas dijo:

-¡Minna, ya que aca estamos todos, hora de comeer!

En ese momento un "batallón" de camareros sirviendo innumerables y exquyisitos platos. Luffy con ojos brillando de alegría, comento:

-¡Sugoi, el restaurante de Makino es el mejor!

La mayoría estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud de Luffy, y llegaron a la conclusión de que el "senchou" no quería tocar el tema.

Cuando los camareros se retiraron y los platos estaban servidos, se formó un silencio un poco incómodo para algunos. Hasta que Ussop comenzó a hablar con Kaya, para que también los demás comenzaran a hablar. Y así comenzaron a platicar todos, la mayoría comentaba de los que hicieron esos cuatro años.

Robin miraba con ternura a su hermano menor y se preguntaba como estarían Ace y Sabo, a los cuales también los había dejado siendo unos críos. Los extrañaba a todos, en eso, la morena se puso a analizar a todos los "nakamas"...

Y se encontró con la mirada oscura de un peliverde, de unos ojos misteriosos, unos ojos que le pedían a gritos algo, de unos ojos en los que se estaba perdiendo por saber algo de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a apartar la mirada...hasta que Robin despertó a la realidad al sentir el brazo de Law pasar por sus hombros.

La ojiazul conocía demasiado bien a su pareja, sabía que Law hacia eso cuando se posaban miradas en ella, y él con ese gesto trataba de decir_ "Ella es mía, bastardos"_. En otras palabras estaba celoso. Ella solo le respondió con una de sus sonrisas. Sin duda era él quien le hacía sentir bien, quien le hacía sus hormonas volar y quien le debía la vida.

Zoro miraba toda esa escenita con envidia, sí, envidia. Envidia de que ellos podían ser felices, envidia de que Law tenía a esa hermosa mujer, envidia de que... de que extrañaba ese sentimiento, hacia muy buen tiempo que no le atraía nadie desde que...no lo quería ni recordar. Claro que eso no era todo, la mujer por la cual había despertado esa atracción estaba ¡con pareja!.

De un trago se tomó lo que quedaba en la botella de sake que sostenía. Decidió involucrarse en el tema de conversación. Sin duda hablaban estupideces o cosas sin importancia. Hasta que escuchó una interesante propuesta de parte de Luffy para todos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Acá está el segundo capítulo, personalmemnte no me ha gustado tanto de seguro a algunos de vosotros tampoco, demo prometo de que el prox. capítulo será más interesante.**

**Y sobre el pasado de Robin-chwan lo escribiré más adelante **

**Agradezco su espera de casi un mes xD y el otro fic se esperará más porque tengo miles de formas de continuarlo y no se cuál escribir xD**

**Un abrazo imaginario y... bye bye.**


End file.
